Rising World
This is Queen Terra's stories. This is based off of Super Mystery Dungeon, all credit to the Pokemon Company. This is only a dragon version. (Note: The player usually never speaks so... yeah.) (Note: I am making a whole series based off the Mystery Dungeon games. Don't steal the idea! Those that live on this planet, and those who have came Welcome to the World of Pyrrhia! There are some questions I am going to ask you, be truthful when you answer them. "Huh?" She called. "Who's saying that?" The voice had not answered. She knew this was a dream. But she answered the question truthfully. Hmm... ''It finally said. ''You seem to be the Brave Type. You will never back down from any adventure. You heart will pound, and you always protect your friends. Although you are short tempered, and you may be hasty, your mind always puts loved ones first. What is your name? My name? Of course my name is Stratus. She looked into her dream and started to fall out of a sky. "Ugh...." Stratus awoke with a start, next to a waterfall. "I only remember few things... I'm thirsty, there's a water hole over there." She walked over to the water, tasting it. Never had water tasted so good! But the reflection was weird... It showed... an IceWing?! She had turned into an IceWing? How? Stratus saw few dragons come up to her. Were they... NightWings? Flicker! Flicker! Flicker! "Huh?" They were NightWings, beeping they're horns at each other. And suddenly, one of them slashed Stratus. She staggered back in pain. "Wh-wha-" another one slashed at her. I've got to get out of here, fast! '' She ran towards the forest, and came upon a RainWing. "Hmm? Who are you?" It asked. ''What?! Did a dragon just talk to me?! Well I guess since I'mm a dragon, I can talk to others. '' The NightWings stopped and flickered they're horns again. They again slashed Stratus, but the RainWing too. "Hey! Whats going on?!" They attacked again. The RainWing fled, and Stratus followed him. After a while passed, they're was a huge clearing up ahead. "Looks like we lost them," he said panting. The RainWing turned around, angrily. "What's the big idea, leading them towards me?!" "I don't know why they attacked!" "You don't? Alright, sorry for assuming. I'm Purple." "I'm Stratus." She said when they heard the NightWings catching up. ''Flicker! Flicker! Flicker! "Wah! I reckon we gotta get going!" Purple and Stratus ran towards the forest. Stratus told Purple about the incident. "What?! A scavenger you say?" Purple thought for a moment than turned back to Stratus. He nodded his head. "Alright, I believe you." Stratus was shocked to hear this. Purple believed her? Wasn't that too weird? "My village is over there. Your a child, I reckon you don't have anywhere to go. And I reckon we lost the NightWings." A child?! Do I look like a child?! "I'll be seeing ya'!" Purple walked away and into the clearing. He turned around. "Hey don't you give me those dragonet eyes! I suppose you could stay in my village." Really? "Sure, a child like you can't be wandering 'round here." Purple and Stratus went for a few hours and got to the village. Meeting Dolphin "Here she is! Possibility." The sight was beautiful as they hurried to the village. Purple had a huge house that was made of logs and leaves. And it was very sturdy. "Now you stay here, don't go anywhere. I have to run errands." Purple went out of the house. Stratus was left to just look around. The windows had to sticks crossed together. Status stared at it when- Rustle, rustle, rustle! A huge shadow stared through the window. Stratus jumped back. Were it the NightWings? Stratus couldn't help but take a peek outside. She went out the door. But there was no sign of them- "I KNEW IT!" Wah! ''Stratus jumped back. ''"''I knew someone went home with Mr. Purple!" It was a SeaWing about the size of Stratus. "You must be new! What's your name? I'll show you around! My name's Dolphin! Come one-get up you big cow! See that joke I did there? With the cow? I'll show you around!" The SeaWing started pushing Stratus to the plaza. "What's your name? Or, did I ask you that? And didn't give you time to answer! Hehe, silly me! I-" "Dolphin!" A SandWing jumped into his way. "Were you the one who went into my Cactus Pond?!" "What?! No Sunspot, you see, I was just trying to have an adventure! I thought those were Dragonflame Cacti! You see-" "Bottlenose!" Another dragon, a MudWing, stepped in front of the plaza. "You ze who vent inzo my cave!" "No, I didn't Dragonfly! I was just-" "Dolphin!" Yet, another dragon came. It was a huge bulky and scarred. "Dad!" "Come and do your chores at home!" "I did!" "Did not!" "Did too!" "Did not!" "Did too! On the other hand, I think I may have slipped away from the house... Hahaha!" "Hey everyone! Dolphin has been sighted!" A stampede of dragons suddenly barged into the plaza. "Ah!" Dolphin started running away as the dragons chased him. Stratus was petrified so he got up and saw two dragons. "What? Show me the way!" A RainWing yelled. "But, what if something happens to you?" the SeaWing said. "We can't risk that! And why blame on us?" "You and Titanium are always bullying him! Now show me where it is!" The RainWing and SeaWing went off into the crossroads. ''Hmm, I can't help but worry about those dragonets. I should go after them. Stratus followed the two and it lead her to a purple forest with eerie mist everywhere. A SkyWing was stranding right at the entrance as well as the SeaWing and RainWing. "It was his fault for talking all big like, 'I'll show you!'" The SkyWing laughed. "He's probably still in there, too petrified to move! Heheheheahaahah!" The SeaWing started to laugh too. "Ugh! You're so mean!" The RainWing yelled in digust. "Spice is not even the same age as us! I'm going in after him." The SeaWing and SkyWing fell back, shocked. "No! What if something happens to you Sunflower?" The SkyWing said. "Tell me more about what you said to him." The RainWing growled. "Well, we brought a paper that we used to sit on and we told him to go write his name on the paper." The SeaWing said, snickering. "Then we were attacked by dragons! Haha, that was that scary! He's probably too scared to move! Hahaha!" The RainWing growled once more. Stratus finalky stepped forward. "Hmm? Who's this?" The SkyWing asked. "Haven't seen you before!" "I'm not sure what's going on, but I'll look for Spice." Stratus said. "WHHAAAAAAT?!" They all went. The RainWing added, "Do you know that this forest is, super, super, dangerous right?" Stratus nodded, "Alright, thank you so much for doing this!" Stratus went into the forest and for a while it had seemed that it got more eerie as she went on. There were so many vicious dragons that Stratus had to fight. Eventually, she got pretty far. I've gotten pretty far... Wait, is that? Their was a RainWing with a piece of paper and pencil. When he saw Stratus, he went, "Eep! What do you want?" He was petrified in fear. S-P-I-C-E, the paper said. I guess this is the Spice kid they've been searching for. As Stratus took one step closer, "EEEEP!" "Don't worry, I'm here to help you." She said. "Wh-what? Y-you a-are-" Spice said with tears of fright in her eyes. Stratus brought Spice back to the others. "Spice! Are you okay?" The other RainWing went. "Oh look, he wrote his name in the paper," the SkyWing and SeaWing bent over to see what Spice had written on it. "Hey! What's this say?" the SeaWing growled. "It's so sloppy-" "DON'T CALL IT SLOPPY!" Spice roared. "I bet you were to petrified to even move and write it!" The SkyWing snickered. "Ugh! Why are you always so mean?" The RainWing snarled at her. "We're just teaching you how harsh the world can be!" The SkyWing and SeaWing left. "Thanks so much for rescuing Spice um... What's your name?" the RainWing asked. "Stratus." "I'm Sunflower! The annoying SkyWing is Titanium. And the SeaWing is Seal." Sunflower said. "Again, thanks so much!" The two headed home. Stratus thought it was getting late and also went home, but noticed by Purple. "WHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Purple bellowed. "You went outside? Even when I told you not to?!" He snarled. Oops, maybe I shouldn't have. But who would've rescued Spice? "Fine, but I understand why. You have a sense of adventure kid. I like that. But still, it's dangerous for a kid like you to be out here." Purple said. Stratus went to sleep and the next day, On A Hill Where A Large Tree Stands "Morning Stratus!" Purple said. Stratus yawned and looked at the RainWing with sleepy eyes. "Kids at your age are supposed to go to school. So today, you'll be enrolled in it. Be nice to the other kids!" School? Stratus hadn't thought about that, but she accepted it. The two went to see the principal, a SeaWing named Liquid, and a SandWing named Lizard. "Your name is Stratus? Alright. Nice to have a new friend!" Liquid said. "Hmm, just don't cause any problems. We've got enough trouble makers on our talons." Lizard said. "See you in the afternoon!" Purple walked away, back into the village as Stratus made her way to the class. Liquid followed her and announced to the class about Stratus. "So, we will have a new friend joining us today! Her name is Stratus the IceWing." Liquid announced. All the students stared at her. "Your the one from yesterday!" Sunflower yelled. "It's you!" Spice said. There was also another dragon, a NightWing who was staring at her with black eyes, calmly. And she guessed that the SkyWing that she saw the kids call Cardinal, was the teacher. "Oh," said Liquid, "it looks like some of you have already made friends with her." Stratus turned her head and saw Lizard looking around for someone or something. "Aren't we missing so-" "I'M GONNA BE LAAAAAAAAAAATE!" Before Stratus could turn, something hit her very hard on the head. "OW!" "Ah! The troublemaker strikes again!" growled Lizard. Stratus's head hurt so much, she was so dizzy and flopped onto the floor. "Ack! Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! Sorry, sorry, sorry!" Said the dragon. Then it went black. When Stratus woke up, she was in a small house where she saw a RainWing while meeting the principal and vice principal. "Oh, feeling better?" she asked. Stratus nodded. "That's good to hear. My name is Sunshine. You can go to class if you feel better." "Okay, thank you." Stratus said as she got up. She went out of the small house. The teacher, Cardinal, was reading a story. "...So the RainWing couldn't get to sleep, so he started counting sheep. 1 sheep, 2 sheep, 3 sheep, 4 sheep..." She could see that many students were falling asleep. She stepped down and they woke up all of a sudden. "Oh! Um, Stratus!" said Spice. "You okay?" asked the NightWing. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry for what I did!" said Dolphin. "Come sit here, next to me!" Stratus hesitated but did so. There was no where else to sit. "Let me introduce you! That's Sunflower, Spice, Titanium, Seal, I'm Dolphin, and that's Mystery!" So the NightWing back there was named Mystery... "So basically what we-" the teacher cleared his throat. "...5 sheep, 6 sheep..." Yeah... This was starting to really bore her out... She fell asleep for the second time of the day along with few other students and Dolphin. They all woke up when recess rolled around. "Thanks again for yesterday, Stratus!" said Spice. "What did you exactly do Stratus? You're suddenly popular." asked Dolphin. "She saved Spice from the Foreboding Forest!" said Sunflower delightfully. Meanwhile, Titanium and Sea, were mumbling quietly that no one could hear. "Dummies... Hey Seal... I've got an idea of how to get rid of this 'Stratus'." Titanium growled as smoke rose from his snout. "Yes? What is it?" Seal said. When school finally ended, Stratus was walking home with Dolphin. "So Stratus... There's a place I've really been wanting to show you." she said. "But I couldn't yesterday because of... Yeah. Wanna come?" Stratus didn't really have anything better to do, so she nodded. "That's great! You see-" "Hey you! Um, Stratus!" The IceWing turned around, and saw the two bully dragons right behind her. Dolphin put on a bright attitude. "Back off!" Titanium yelled to Dolphin. "Hey, you seem cool, Stratus. But are you really that brave? We were shocked you made it out alive yesterday! So we're giving you a challenge. Go-" "OOOOO, what kind of challenge?!" Dolphin asked cheerfully. "I said back off!" The SkyWing yelled. "Hey, Titanium..." Seal whispered. Stratus couldn't hear what they were saying, but going closer would get on their nerves. So she couldn't really hear. "So, Dolphin is annoying. If she goes to the area too, we could get rid of her!" "Yeah! Nice!" Titanium turned back to them. "Let me show you. You come too, Dolphin." The two dragons led the away. It wasn't that long a distance, and they got to a big mine. Nervous looking SandWings and MudWings were scattering around the place and digging for minerals. "So, what you have to do is to go into the mine, find some redstones, and bring them back to us. Then we'll admit you're brave." Stratus didn't relly like the idea, but Dolphin sure did. "Okay! We won't disappoint you!" And she ran off... "Hey, wait!" Stratus called. The MudWings and SandWings stopped to look at them. Stratus felt really shy in front of them. "Hey, what're you kids doing here?" One asked. "Hey!" The SandWing pointed to Dolphin. "It's that troublemaker from Possibility!" "Yep! That's me!" Dolphin said, apparently not offended. "We were told to go in the mines!" Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Genre (Adventure)